


An attempt at Climbing Class

by Chrisanthemum (ULinkOtaku)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ashley is mentioned, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULinkOtaku/pseuds/Chrisanthemum
Summary: It's just Josh and Chris being drunken dorks.(And I'm trying to establish my writing style.)





	An attempt at Climbing Class

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this April 24th.  
> (And, I've never been drunk before,  
> so if this an unconvincing portrayal,  
> that's why.)

(They have had too many shots of whiskey for one night.)  
"Hey, brooo," Josh pats his lap, "Take a seat."  
"Huuh, why?" Chris scratched his head.  
Josh sighed and leaned into the couch in frustration.  
"Just," he looked up at Chris, "Trust me, okay?"  
"Fine," he mumbled weirdo under his breath as he sat on one of his knees.  
It was odd to say the least, "Uh, dude," Chris looked behind himself to Josh.  
"You should... probably move a little closer," Chris raised an eyebrow, Josh returned it.  
"Unless you wanna fall off," Chris sighed and scooted closer, "Better?"  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
"Okay, now what, genius?" Josh chuckled, "Gotten laid yet?"  
Chris used the couch's armrest for support, "Nope, have you?"  
"Pffft, I wish. I don't even have a chance."  
"You're saying that like I have any more of one," Josh sighed.  
"Duh, of course you do, you've got Ashley," Chris sighed again.  
"No I don't, she doesn't even like me that way, and...." Chris looked at the floor.  
"And what? Something you ain't telling me Cochise?"  
"I don't even think I like her that way," Chris felt Josh staring holes into his head.  
"You don't...?" Chris nodded and Josh blinked.  
"So, I've been playing wingman for no reason?"  
"Yep, didn't really have the heart to break it to you."  
"Well, huh...."  
Chris fidgeted a little, "So.... how's the therapy been going?"  
Josh looked up at the ceiling again, "It's been going."  
"Good or bad?" Josh blinked a little, "Good, I guess."  
An odd silence filled the room as Chris stared at Josh and Josh stared at the ceiling.  
Before Chris's slurred question hit the air.  
"Why'd you even wanna do this, dude?" Josh finally snapped back to reality, "What?"  
"Why'd you ask me to sit in your lap?" Josh shrugged.  
"I dunno," he looked down, "thought it'd be fun?"  
"Okay, can I get off then?" Chris met Josh's gaze.  
"Sure..." Chris stood up and sat beside him.  
"Bleh, something's eating at me."  
Josh brought his hands to his face and leaned into the couch.  
"You can tell me if you want," Chris leans back too.  
Josh looked at him through his hands, "It'd be weird to tell you."  
"Ehhh, try me," Josh rubbed his face again, before he lowered his hands and stared at Chris.  
"Okay. I like you," Chris raised an eyebrow, "Like-like me?", "Yeah."  
"Oh, Okay," Chris rubbed the back of his neck, "Told you it'd be weird, bro."  
"Not weird. More... relieving?" Josh blinked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, I like you too, dude," Chris chuckled nervously, "I thought that was obvious."

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I probably need any criticism I can get.  
> So... if you have any, please tell me it!  
> Also, spelling corrections are appreciated. (:


End file.
